Heaven was needing a hero
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: It's been six weeks since Andy was killed. Prue is having a hard time dealing with his death and blames herself. At first she attempts to hide it from Piper and Phoebe. When she finally lets them in will some sisterly love and bonding mend her broken heart? The flashback in this story is not mine it is from the end of season one


_**Heaven was needing a hero**_

_I came by today to see you. I had to let you know if I knew the last time that I held you was the last time I'd have held you and never let go. It's kept me awake nights wondering. I lie in the dark just asking why. I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time. I guess heaven was needing a hero. Somebody just like you; brave enough to stand up for what they believe and follow it through. When I try and make it make sense in my mind the only conclusion I come to is that heaven was needing a hero like you._

**Flashback: Prue opened her eyes and found she was sitting on a wooden swing. Andy walked over to her and she looked into his eyes and asked, "Andy what's going on? Where are we?"**

**Andy sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "I'm not sure really. I hoped I'd end up here just not so soon. One thing I do know though is I'm staying and you're not."**

**Prue looked confused, "I don't understand…."**

**Andy sat down beside his girlfriend on the swing and looked straight ahead before he answered, "I broke my promise. I came to your house tonight Prue. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all; you weren't supposed to stop…"**

**Prue cut Andy off as realization, anger and sadness hit her, "Wait a minute Andy no."**

**Andy curled his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder playing with the ends of her dark hair, "It's ok Prue really. Trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason. You taught me that."**

**Prue answered sadly, "This isn't fair."**

**Andy sighed and stroked Prue's cheek, "You've got to go back and keep the time loop from being reset again. Or you and your sisters will be killed and I will have died in vain."**

**Prue snapped, "I'll kill Rodriguez for this."**

**Andy spoke gently but firmly, "No you won't. You're not a murderer Prue. You're a good person who does good things."**

**Prue felt her voice break and had to blink back tears, "I don't want to lose you."**

**Andy wiped away Prue's unshed tears and kissed her, "Don't worry you won't. I'll always be there for you Prue."**

**End flashback:**

Prue woke up from her dream drenched in a cold sweat. She gasped for breath and got up to take a shower. It had been eight weeks since Andy died and she was having a hard time getting over it. Once she got out of the shower she made her way to the cemetery. She knelt down in front of Andy's grave and brushed the snow and dirt off of the front of it. She whispered in a soft voice, "Andy…. I miss you. I know I don't come as often as I should. It's just so hard. It gets harder and harder every day. If I would have known that would have been the last night we were together… I never would have let you go. Dam it why couldn't you listen to me? We tried so hard to keep you safe. I'm sorry it just wasn't enough."

Prue turned around when she felt Piper's hand on her arm, "Prue why didn't you tell Phoebe and me you were coming here? We know how hard it is for you. We just want to help you."

Prue angrily swiped at her eyes, "What I want is to be left alone!"

Piper pulled her older sister into a hug ignoring her pleas to be left alone, "Not gunna happen. You need me right now. It's ok to cry Prue. It's ok."

Prue broke down crying in her younger sister's arms. Piper rocked her older sister back and forth without saying a word. Almost two hours the only sound besides the chirping of birds was the oldest Halliwell sister's heartbroken sobs. Prue eventually pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Gently she traced Andy's name on the stone again, "I'll come back and see you tomorrow. Andy I love you."

_I remember the last time I saw you how your head up proud. I laughed inside when I saw how you were standing out in the crowd. You're such a part of who I am. Now that part will just be void. No matter how much I need you now heaven needed you more. Heaven was needing a hero. Somebody just like you brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it through. When I try to make it make sense in my mind the only conclusion I come to is heaven was needing a hero like you. Heaven was needing a hero and that's you._

Later that night Prue closed her eyes that night while she was in the shower. Tears ran down her face mixing in with the hot water. She remembered the last time she saw Andy he was happy. They were happy. The two of them had grown up together and their paths always seemed to cross. She never thought she would be able to tell anyone about her powers but Andy understood. He did everything he could to protect her and her sisters including giving up his life to spare hers. Ever since she was a little girl she had heard stories of knights riding on white horses that killed the dragons, rescued the princesses and became heroes. Andy had in a since become her hero; sure he didn't kill dragons or rescue damsels in distress like in the fairytales but he was her best friend, confident and partner. He understood her in a way nobody else not even her sisters did. Once she got out of the shower Prue went into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. She shivered slightly and wrapped herself in Andy's suit jacket. She hadn't been alone long when she heard Phoebe and Piper sit down beside her, "Prue are you ok?"

The oldest Halliwell nodded, "Go back to bed. Sorry I woke you."

Phoebe shook her head, "Prue you used to tell me when I was little I might have been born at night but not last night. Now really what's eating you?"

Prue sighed, "I feel guilty as hell. I feel like I failed. What good is having powers if you can't save everyone? It's just not fair."

Piper set her hand on her older sister's arm, "Prue you can't blame yourself. We did everything we could to save him. It's not your fault."

Phoebe looked like she was ready to burst into tears when she choked out, "Piper's right. If you want to blame someone blame me. I'm the one who had the vision of his death. Blame me if it will help you feel better but you are not allowed to blame yourself."

Prue gave her youngest sister a hug, "Phoebe it wasn't your fault either sweetie. It was just his time. It's just for awhile it was easier to blame someone then to say goodbye. He was my hero and I never told him how much he meant to me."

Piper rubbed both her sister's shoulders, "I'm sure he knows Prue. You said he gave you a kiss before you got sent back. That had to have meant something."

Prue sighed, "He kissed and he said he'd always be there to help me if I needed him. I guess he did know I loved him. Thanks Piper you to Phoebe…."

Piper cut Prue off, "Enough of this depressing talk. I could go for a big bottle of sweet red wine right now."

Phoebe added with a smile, "Don't forget the red vines and Oreo cookies. Those are Prue's comfort foods."

Piper nodded, "Done, done and done. Now what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

All three sisters answered at the same time, "Practical magic."


End file.
